Heroes
by jade
Summary: Haruka and Michiru reflect on each other as the events of the S season unfold.


My favorite lesbian couple! (Sorry Utena, it's just 'cause Anthy's not as cool as Michiru.) So I wrote them a song fic together. Will they get separate ones like Hotaru and Setsuna? Maybe, but I have to find a good song first. Michiru might be cool to "Bittersweet Symphony," but I haven't heard it in a long time so we'll see. Haruka would positively stump me on what song to use. But then, I couldn't think of a good song to use for Setsuna either, though I was tempted to use Pink Floyd's "Time". (For obvious reasons you know?) So this is my tribute to S season Haruka and Michiru. Hope ya' like it!

Side note: I couldn't exactly remember how the 'hands' scene went in that episode so I kind of took some artistic license. I also did later in the cathedral scene. ^_^!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters or Wallflowers "Heroes" I

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, and if you don't like it, leave and then please go get a life. 

Heroes 

****

**_"I, I wish you could swim,"_**

****Michiru felt at ease as soon as she dived into the pool. With water all around her, it seemed as though nothing could harm her. The harsh chemicals were the only thing that made her slightly upset. All water should be like the ocean, completely free of unnatural things. Free of any bounds really.

            It was good to just float around the pool without worrying about the future or what it could hold for them. Not thinking about whether the Deathbusters were stealing pure hearts. Not thinking about the Silence or the talismans. Just feeling the water flow around her, as if she were part of it. She could drift away and never come back to reality. Sometimes she was tempted and lately had been spending more and more time in the pool.

            _It's good to be away from the world…_

**_"Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim,"_**

****It wasn't as if she was alone though. No she was never alone; no matter how many hours she stayed in that pool. When she got out, there would be Haruka. Haruka who was gentle and silly, strong and silent, and friendly and confident all at the same time. Nothing could drag the masculine blonde down. She was all the things that Michiru wished she could be.

            She treaded water, thinking of how the days had been passing for them. The way they kept running into Usagi and the others who wanted nothing more then to join forces. But that was silly, because it was_ her_ and _Haruka's_ mission. It was so selfish they way that she was thinking about it. The way that she wanted to keep Haruka all to herself. They couldn't possibly work with anyone else.

            When they had first started working together, Michiru's real fear had been that Haruka would leave her all alone if they didn't have their mission. Michiru who had grown up in her rich family and was so talented had never really had anyone else. Her parents had given her over to a nanny of sorts and just expected her to be satisfied with an occasional pat on the head. Their faces had been astonished the night she stood up at dinner and told them she was moving out of the house. 

**_"Though nothing, nothing will keep us together,"_**

****But slowly it was clear that Haruka was not going to leave. Haruka stayed close to her and slowly they began to form a real bond with each other. Things began to change, very slowly as Michiru realized how deep her own feelings really went.

            _"You're closer than the ocean…"_

 It was odd when she said that, almost in a whisper as they watched as the waves crash on a beach. It was something they liked to do after missions. Haruka would drive along until they reached the coach, the wind in her face calming her soul. Michiru would point out a good stopping place and they would step out of the car, the ocean calming Michiru's own soul. 

            Haruka was sitting next to her on a rock, looking out at the almost completely set sun. They were both silent but it was the grey eyed senshi that ended up breaking it.

            _"You seem a little out of it today…"_

_            "Sometimes…sometimes I need to be comforted. I guess that sounds weak to you…"_

_            "Not really. Well, I'm sure you're glad we came here. I know how you feel about the ocean." _ 

****And the words came tumbling out, as she finally did not suppress the feelings she had been holding back. She wasn't sure if she meant for them to be heard but they were. 

**_"We can beat them, forever and ever,"_**

****All other ties were broken after that night. She hadn't spoken to her family at all for a long time. It was funny how something that most people would be upset about didn't really bother her. They just weren't family. They were strangers, holding everyone even their own children at arms length.

            A family kept you safe and warm. They loved you and made sure that you knew that. Helped you and guided you through life's many ordeals. Haruka was Michiru's family, doing all that and more. It was comforting to know that when you came home, there would always be someone to greet you and ask how your day was. 

            It wasn't as if they didn't have their rocky times. Michiru and Haruka's beliefs sometimes clashed. Michiru tried to be as iron fisted about the mission as Haruka, but it was hard for her. Sometimes she felt gladness when they found out that heart after heart wasn't the right one.

            _"I'm glad it wasn't hers…"_

_            "Don't say that! Don't even think that Michiru. We have to get the talismans at all costs. I know it's hard, but this is our mission."_

Haruka was so much stronger, so much more of a true senshi than her. The magnificent soldier. What was she compared to that? How could she ever be the things that Haruka was? __

**_"We can be heroes, just for one day,"_**

****She never gave up though. She never would stop fighting. Michiru lifted herself out of the pool. It was time to get out, rinse herself off, and go back to reality. The water was still calling to her, telling her that she should come back. Michiru closed her eyes and listened for the sound of the ocean. It was unusually calm, as if waiting for something to happen.

            The storm was coming. 

            They would face it, just the two of them. But the stillness made her uneasy all the same. Something was going to happen. The ocean was unpredictable. It made her think that something more then a major battle was about to take place. It might be the end of something. 

            _Please…if one life has to end…let it be mine…_

_            If Haruka dies…so will I…no matter what the promise was…_

**_"Well I, well I will be king,"_**

****The instant sky king herself, Tenoh Haruka, changed gears and pressed down a little more on the gas pedal. The wind blew her hair back, away from her forehead and made her loose shirt ruffle. It was exhilarating, the speed, the rush, the wind. The pure joy of going faster then humans were supposed to naturally. 

            Not to mention the danger. It was hard to admit to herself that she had felt right at home since she first started fighting. But it was so true. Putting herself on the brink of life and death always made her forget things. Of course there was a small amount of guilt that went with this pleasure. It never stopped her though. 

            As Haruka glanced over at the passenger seat, she realized that it was like something was missing whenever _she_ was away. Why had she needed to go out so urgently? But now, she had been driving more and more. Michiru and her, though they saw each other every day had somehow seemed to drift apart all on their own. Maybe when two people who've never really gotten close to anyone before do manage to do so, it takes a lot more time then they realize to get use to it.

**_"And you, you will be queen,"_**

****Haruka still felt as though there were things she should hide from Michiru. It was hard to open up. She tried to do it with confident and ease, as if she were driving. Things didn't work that way. It was awkward. Michiru always made her feel a little awkward. Perhaps it had something to do with the way the sea goddess was full of such grace. How could it be possible for one being to be so beautiful?

            It wasn't just in a physical sense either. It was the way she made even doing mundane things like the dishes a ballet of movements. Haruka liked to watch her work without Michiru noticing what she was doing. Michiru would smile a little to herself as each dish was cleaned. Her hands moved smoothly, always with precision. Did that come from long hours of practicing the violin? That sweet music drifting in the air even when she wasn't playing.

            It had been almost too easy to fall in love with Michiru. Many people had already done so. She wasn't sure if when exactly she had. Haruka never thought of her actually returning the feelings. It was funny how pessimistic she had been about the situation. 

**_"Though nothing will drive them away,"_**

****Then the night on the beach had happened. It was like every other time they had stopped at one. Haruka sat down on the slightly uncomfortable rock looking at the sunset but glancing over at Michiru, the breeze softly stirring the blue-green hair of the elegant soldier. Haruka was mesmerized by the way she sat there, drinking in the sounds and smell of the sea. 

            Then the conversation started as usual. Each word for some reason feeling familiar, as though they had the same conversation every day. Maybe they did. Then Michiru spoke her words that made Haruka's heart stop.

            _"You're closer than the ocean…"_

_            "Michiru…"_

No articulation of course. Haruka had actually become tongue tied for the first time in her entire life. 

            _"The ocean is cold. So am I. But maybe, maybe you could make me warm…"_

_            "You are warm. Haven't you ever noticed before?"_

_            "Show me."_

And for the first time, Haruka got to pull Michiru into her arms, brushing their lips softly together, it was so sweet, so wonderful. It was hard to believe it was really hers. 

**_"We can be heroes, just for one day,"_**

****A guilt rose up in Haruka as she thought of the heartless oath she made Michiru take the first day they began working together. She had never revoked it. Gods, why did she have to make herself promise something so painful? It was painful to watch Michiru fall over that edge, fall into the water. 

            If she was going to make Michiru have to do the same thing, who was she to not follow through? She had run. Run like a coward. It tore her apart inside to think of that moment. Why hadn't she gone straight after her, jumping over that cliff to save her? Who the hell cared if she survived? The mission might as well have just died for all the good it would have done her. 

            Why had she been so cold? Was it because she finally had to own up and be responsible? Was it because deep down what she really wanted was to keep running from destiny? She was a terrible person. It was unbelievable that she was supposed to be a Sailor Senshi, protecting people. 

            In some ways she felt as though the enemy was nothing compared to her. She became crueler just to try to beat them. It was wrong. It was sick. But there was something satisfying about the whole situation she had bested them. She had beaten them at their own game. 

            Still, it hurt her.

**_"We can be us, just for one day,"_**

****Michiru had a truly kind heart. Michiru at least regretted the loss of the lives that were going to take place. Michiru felt bad for those who were attacked and glad that they could keep living normal lives, not having to die. Haruka wished that she could too. Perhaps she did but for some reason, she couldn't admit it.

            She would adamantly tell Michiru not to think that way, trying to hold onto her stupid beliefs. Lately, every time she did, she felt as though the words had less and less meaning. Soon they would be nothing. 

            Haruka wanted to be the kind of soldier that Michiru was. Compassionate. Strong. Did Michiru ever falter? No, Michiru was the ocean, untamed and constantly trying to break the one barrier it had, the shore. Why had Michiru fallen in love with her? What about Haruka was anything compared to Michiru?

            _I'm nothing and she's everything. I'm expendable. _

_            Next time…next time…I'll die when she dies…_

_            Next time, I won't run._

**_"I, I remember,"_**

****Michiru toweled her hair as she walked into the main room of the apartment that she and Haruka shared. A message had just finished playing on the answering machine. Michiru saw the look on Haruka's face, the serious and stern looking expression as she prepared mentally for whatever was going to come of this.

            _The talismans…why would she tell us about it? There's something more to this._

It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. Just an odd one. The sea wasn't being of any help on this matter. It was the dead calm that came before the storm. It had been this way for days and it was near frustrating for her. She wondered if she should hurry drying off to vent her frustrations on her violin, playing some melody that made her fingers race and her arm stiff from drawing the bow back and forth rapidly. She didn't make a move to go into the next room.

**_"Standing, by the wall,"_**

****Haruka looked up at the woman who was toweling her hair but somehow not mussing it up as Haruka always did to her own short locks. Her grey eyes moved away, downwards towards her own hands. She stared at them as if they held some secret to the newest puzzle that had been presented to them. 

            They were filthy. 

            Her hands that were willing to kill innocent life, they were so foul and disgusting. Haruka had an urge to run and hack them off with a kitchen knife, or anything as long as they got rid of those gross stains. She couldn't even stand them. She could barely stand to look at them but she did anyways, unable to look away. Why should she look at something beautiful when she looked like this?

            "They're dirty…" Haruka mumbled to herself. 

**_"The guns, shot above our heads,"_**

****_How can she think such beautiful hands are dirty? _

Michiru set aside her towel, sitting with Haruka on the window sill. She wasn't sure what to say, how to comfort her exactly. Michiru took one of her hands into her own. Her fingertips were calloused from years of the violin, not as smooth as Haruka's. Haruka was watching her with that wide eyes expression from long ago on the beach.

            She always seemed surprised to know that someone cared about her. It was unfair that someone like Haruka had to know the pain of being unloved and alone. Everyone was at a distance. It wasn't like that anymore. It was strange to have to remind yourself of that. Their hands moved as if they had never felt anything like this before. After a few moments, it stopped, their fingers finally staying put, intertwined with each other. 

            "They're wonderful…" 

**_"And we kissed, as though nothing could fall,"_**

****Haruka stared into those deep blue eyes and felt as though she was becoming lost in them. They swirled and eddied like the ocean, so free and wild. Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her, wanting to show her how much those words had meant to her. How much they affected her. 

            Their mouths pressed together as need welled inside them. They parted and Haruka smiled at her.

            "Shall we go then?" Haruka raised her eyebrows. Michiru glanced over at the fax machine where the map that Eudial had sent was sitting. A smile spread across her face.

            "I think it's about time." Michiru answered before they got up from their place at the window.  

**_"And the shame was on the other side,"_**

****_A cathedral…why here?_

"Don't forget…whatever happens in here…" Michiru tried to repeat the promise outloud. "If one of us survives then they have to get out and carry on the mission." Haruka shook her head a little.

            "You don't have to remind me." Haruka's eyes darted away from her own for a split second. Maybe Haruka needed reassuring? It was odd to think of the magnificent soldier ever needing reassurance. Michiru reached out and took hold of Haruka's hand. Then solemnly they both walked into the large cathedral. 

            The doors shut behind them, no surprise there. Eudial was obviously not taking her chances.

            _Damn…where is she?_

They walked along the hallway, glancing around suspiciously. That's when the large stone plaques began to move. Michiru could hear Eudial laughing about how she caught them. Well, she'd see about that. 

            Dodging and jumping away from them, at first it was easy, simple even. But Michiru was getting careless. Not watching for where all of them were at any one time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haruka, not realizing that she was about to be slammed into by one of them. She turned, everything suddenly seeming to go in slow motion. Michiru jumped, pushing Haruka forward before she felt the plaque connect with her body, throwing her forward. 

            _Haruka…leave…I think I know what's going on…_

**_"We can beat them, forever and ever,"_**

****"Michiru!" Haruka screamed as she ran to the wall and hit her fists on it, hoping to break through. "Michiru!" She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of just moments before.

            _"Don't forget…whatever happens in there…if one of us survives, they have to carry on the mission…"_

_            Why didn't I tell her? Tell her that I didn't mean it when I _made_ that stupid promise? Why did you save me? Why didn't you just go on? _

"Now I've got one of the holders of the talismans in my grasp." Eudial's laugh echoed overhead. "I'm going to take it, but if you want to see, I'd suggest running straight ahead."

            "Michiru? Michiru's one of the…" Haruka felt her mouth grow dry. 

            _No! Not her! Anyone but her! A talisman…we would take them no matter what the cost…but not her! Not that price…please…_

And she ran blindly forward, not knowing, nor caring what she might find at the end of the hall. What Eudial was going to do. It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

**_"But we could be heroes, just for one day,"_**

****Michiru felt her head pounding as she regained consciousness. Her whole body was tied to that stone plaque. She weakly lifted to her eyes to the scene unfolding in front of her. Eudial had her gun pointed at Haruka's chest. 

            _Haruka…I figured it out…we're the holders…all this time…_

She strained against her bounds until the broke, releasing her. Michiru stumbled for her first couple of steps but quickly regained her footing. Eudial was not taking Haruka. Not if she had anything to say about it. 

            "Don't Michiru!" Haruka warned her. That's when the arrows began to pierce her body. 

            _I've got to keep going…_

**_"We could be heroes,"_**

****She stared in horror as arrows fired at the body of her loved one. Haruka wanted to hide her eyes, to drown out the yells of pain from the elegant soldier, but nothing came out. She just sat there staring at the terrible sight. 

            "Stop!" Haruka cried out. "Michiru!" 

            But nothing would stop her. She was determined to reach Haruka.

            "Michiru!" Haruka tried again. "Michiru!" 

            How could she do this to her? How could she be in pain, all because of her? It was her fault. It was her fault. But it seemed like Michiru had forgotten the promise. After Haruka had turned and ran that one time, she thought that deep down Michiru could never forgive her. But there she was, trying to walk through the arrows towards her. Why did she forgive her? 

            Even through the tattered sailor fuku, the blood, and the wounds, Michiru was still the most beautiful thing alive.

**_"We could be heroes,"_**

****_She's crying…look, tears in her eyes…_

_            It hurts Haruka, I can barely stand…_

_            But I will…_

And she got back to her feet, the arrows once more firing rapidly at her, all trained on her, ripping through her flesh. They were wearing her down. How many more would there be? How many more could she take before she fell? And she saw the answer right before her.

            As many as it took to reach Haruka.

**_"We could be heroes,"_**

****Haruka finally squeezed her eyes shut just as she heard a yell of surprise from Eudial. Her eyelids flew back open. There were no more arrows. No more pain for the water senshi. She thanked whatever higher power ended Michiru's suffering. 

            Sailor Neptune stood up, her face trying to hide the pain that obviously wracked her body. She began to walk towards them. 

            She was so valiant to behold. She was a true senshi. Not like Haruka, not like the cruel person she felt that she had become. Her eyes lit up as she realized that there was hope. There was hope, even at a moment like this. 

            _Michiru…you are so much stronger then me…_

_            I wish I could be you…_

**_"We could be heroes,"_**

****Michiru saw it first. Eudial panicked and suddenly aimed the gun, not down at Haruka, but upwards, at Michiru. She was too weak to do anything but move forward, forward towards Haruka. 

            "Haruka…" Michiru trailed off, as she breathed in sharply. Eudial squeezed the trigger, cutting off any other statement the cry of despair as her heart was ripped from her. Her body crumpled to the floor, her eyes focusing on Haruka's face for the last time. Her eyes began to close as she thought she felt wind play across her face. 

            _It's the wind…Haruka…_

_            You're the wind…_

_            Next time we meet…let's go to the beach…remember the beach? I do…we'll play in the sand…that will be fun…_

_            Sorry for not keeping the promise…forgive me Haruka, I'm not as strong as you…_

**_"Just for one day,"_**

****"Michiru!" Haruka cried, though she knew it would do nothing now. Michiru's eyes were closed now, her face relaxed as if something pleasant had happened to her. Eudial seemed to disappear, and there stood Usagi, trying to put the crystal back.

            "Leave it." Haruka told her sharply. 

            _Our mission, to find the talismans and stop the deadly Silence. We found them. _

"You left me alone, Michiru…you went to your own world and left me here. It's so unfair…just like my promise. It was stupid, I didn't mean it, can you forgive me?" No reply came from the dead senshi. 

            "Find the last one." Haruka instructed Usagi before grabbing hold of the gun that Eudial had used. It was time to join Michiru wherever she was. Usagi cried, trying to take the gun away, promising that they could stop the Silence without the talismans. Haruka stopped, thinking about that for a moment. Maybe they could.

            _You coward! You promised not to run. You'll die when she dies…_

She shoved Usagi to the side, before gritting her teeth and squeezing the trigger. She saw the heart crystal floating above her, turning into a sword. Her eyes closed and she could no longer hear Usagi weeping.

            _It's the ocean…Michiru…_

_            Do you want to go to the beach? I'm tired…let's go there and listen to the ocean…_

_            Michiru…_

_            Haruka smiled as she saw Michiru, sitting on a rock, turning her head towards her, a small smile playing across her lips. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _

_*                                              *                                              *_

****Yeah, I love that episode. Actually those two episodes rule. 'Cause then Setsuna is super cool and they make the Holy Grail. Plus…THE FIRST APPARENCE OF HOTARU!!! That's enough to make any fan happy. The Outers rule. That would explain why I don't have any song fics about them. I gotta go finish my Pluto one and drink chocolate raspberry hot cocoa. (No Teresa, real cocoa that you drink in a cup. ~_^)


End file.
